Aloha NCIS
by Crawcolady
Summary: When Tim comes to the end of his patience, he is given a way out by Director Vance. Electing to leave it all behind, he starts a new life away from everything he's ever known. Sometimes though, you fine home and family in the strangest of places. Crosses over with Hawaii 5-0.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows from the trees outside left shifting shapes on the curtains as a light breeze blew in through the partially open window. Leon Vance briefly remembered seeing the flutter of the curtains as he was awakened from a deep slumber by the ringing of the telephone on his bedside table. Reaching out for the phone quickly, well aware that calls that came in the late hours of the night were _never_ good news. "Vance." His voice stilled as he listened. "Yes. Okay, tell them I will be there as soon as possible."

Arising and dressing swiftly in simple black jeans, a button-down shirt, and loafers, his face reflected puzzlement as he pocketed his badge, ID, and clipped his revolver to his belt. That done, he alerted his his wife that he was leaving for the hospital to check on an injured agent.

Arriving swiftly at Bethesda Naval Hospital, he stopped to inquire at the desk in the ER when he noticed Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard beckoning from a room down a hallway to the left.

"Dr. Mallard, how is Agent McGee?" asked Vance as he reached the ME.

"Physically, he will recover just fine if given time to heal. However, he is quite upset, and rightly so I might add. I have seen many unsettling things happen involving this young man and his team, but this is beyond the pale, Director." Came the response of the obviously angry Medical Examiner.

"Where are the others?" was Vance's question.

"I have been informed that Abigail just left to take Ziva home after visiting with Anthony. Gibbs is still upstairs in Anthony's room and will likely remain there until Anthony's release in the morning. Ziva received scattered bruises, mild abrasions and lacerations, along with a total of 16 stitches in two separate gashes in her left arm. Anthony also obtained various bruises and abrasions, but is being kept overnight to be monitored for a mild concussion. They would have sent him home, but the fact that he was unconscious combined with the number of concussions he has received in the past, they would rather be safe than sorry. Gibbs and his team aren't even aware that Timothy is currently here, and he would prefer that it stay that way." was Dr. Mallard's reply. "He was brought here from the crime scene after Special Agent Talbot and his team arrived on the scene to relieve him. Talbot told me that he received a call from Gibbs that Timothy needed assistance at the crime scene almost three hours after the incident!"

"Talbot stated that on the ride to the hospital, Timothy reported that Gibbs and his team had just arrived at the crime scene and were gathering their equipment, waiting for assignments when there was an explosion. Apparently the house literally blew apart and they were all knocked from their feet. Anthony was unconscious from hitting his head on the car and Ziva received several cuts to her left arm from flying glass. Gibbs took one look at Anthony and Ziva's injuries, bundled them into the car, ordered Timothy to secure the scene, then left without once asking him if he had been injured. He left him there without transportation and with very poor cell phone reception. When Agent Talbot arrived there, he immediately could see that Timothy was obviously injured, so instructed his agents to finish processing what Timothy had not already done **_by himself_** and brought Timothy straight to the emergency room!"

"Also, Director, you need to be aware that Timothy has changed some of his information in his records here at Bethesda. He has taken Gibbs and DiNozzo off his record as being his next of kin and emergency contact, and replaced them with me as his next of kin and you as his emergency contact. He wants them to have nothing to do with his care and decisions, either currently or in the future."

The Director could tell that the normally unflappable doctor was extremely upset. "Thank you, Doctor. Right now I need to see and speak with Agent McGee." Leon responded. Receiving a nod of approval, he pushed past the agitated ME and entered his agent's treatment room, pausing in dismay at the sight of the young man. He could not understand Gibbs, even with McGee wearing a jacket, how could he not have seen that this man was injured? Had Gibbs even looked at McGee?

Special Agent Timothy McGee reclined shirtless against the back of the raised treatment table. His jacket and shirt, torn and bloodied, lay haphazardly across the end of his bed. Stark white bandages, showing small spots of blood, shrouded his right shoulder and arm almost down to his elbow with even more wrapping several times around his broad chest. Deep, already dark bruising showed below and beyond the bandages, leaving the young man's body looking like more of it was bruised than not. A line of dark stitches at his right eyebrow stood out in contrast to his pale complexion and a broad, dark bruise scrawled across his right cheekbone just under his eye. He looked up at Vance's entrance, and his always expressive eyes showed a combination of exhaustion, pain, anger, and something unidentifiable.

He spoke softly but clearly as the Director stopped just short of his bed. "Sir, thank you for coming. I am terribly sorry to wake you and bring you here at this hour, but I feel that this cannot wait. I have done **_everything_** I can think of to . . . to be a member of this team. For five years I have tried to make this work, but after today I believe that whatever I do will never be enough. As much as I love what I do . . . as much as this has been my ultimate goal since I was quite young . . . I cannot overlook this anymore. If I keep on, our enemies aren't going to kill me . . . my teammates will."

"Agent McGee, I understand and completely agree with how upset you are at this time. I can definitely understand that your faith and trust in your teammates has been so obviously abused. Firstly, I want you to know that I am **_not_** upset that you felt secure enough to notify me of your injury and your problem, no matter the time. That is part and parcel to my job description. Secondly, I will not ask you to go out in the field with people in whom you have no trust. I only ask that you not quit, please? I may have an alternative available for you. Let's just get you well for now, and we will look into your options after that, all right? Now I understand that you do not wish to notify Gibbs and company that you are here at this time?"

"No, sir, I don't. It has been driven home to me today that they really don't care, that I am simply a tool for them to use. They take me down from the shelf and use me when my particular skill set is needed, but once that is done I am again overlooked and merely tolerated. The field skills I have managed to develop have been because of assisting other teams or agencies, observing other agents, or learning from training sessions that I have attended. My team . . . what a joke . . . I don't need anything from them right now. I just want to . . .," Tim stopped and dropped his head as he said, "Truthfully, Director Vance, right now, I would just like to go to sleep and forget that this day ever happened."

"You rest, Agent McGee, I'll talk with your physician and see what he says. Then we will see where we go from there." He gently patted Tim on the leg as he turned to the door, "Just rest for now. I'll be back." Opening the door to leave, he turned to look one last time at the dejected figure of the special agent he secretly had a special fondness for. Kind, loyal, considerate, intelligent, this young genius with not only superb technological skills, but also investigative prowess and so much more potential; No, he couldn't let the agency lose such a valuable asset due to what he considered blatant favoritism and failure to "move with the times".

He entered the hall, where Dr. Mallard was talking to a trauma room physician. "Dr. Mallard, is this Agent McGee's physician?"

Both doctors looked up at the sound of his voice, the elderly Medical Examiner introducing the Director, "Ahhh, here is Timothy's superior right now. Director Vance, this is Dr. Volner, Timothy's treating physician. Apparently, they have decided to keep Timothy for the night, to be evaluated again sometime tomorrow afternoon. If all is well then, he may be released. I will go in and stay with our young man until they get him settled in a real room, then give you a call if that is okay with you?"

Acknowledging the introduction with a handshake, Leon stated "Very good, Dr. Mallard. Please, keep me informed." Turning to the trauma room physician as Ducky entered McGee's room, he asked, "How is my agent, Doctor? What is the extent of his injury?"

Dr. Volner smiled and said, "Why don't we go into the lounge here and sit down for a minute? I need to get some coffee while I have a minute, and we can talk." Leading the way into a staff lounge, the doctor got each of them a cup of coffee and indicated a table to sit. Leaning back in his chair, he looked at Leon directly. "I suppose you know that is one very hurt young man, in more ways than one?"

"Oh, yes, doctor. I know that quite well, and he and I have spoken on the matter, and will speak more when he has taken some time to heal. But right now I need to know the extent of his injuries. Dr. Mallard said he is being admitted to the hospital and kept? Do we need to make arrangements for a place for him to stay after his release? Please, just let me know what I need to so that I can help him the best that I can."

"First of all, Director Vance, I removed nine separate pieces of shrapnel, mostly nails and glass, from your man's right shoulder, right arm, right neck and chest. One of those nails came very close to puncturing his right lung, but it looks stable at this time. He was apparently hit by fragments of boards and perhaps an occasional brick or stone over his torso so he is literally covered with bruises and x-rays show a couple of cracked ribs. He has a particularly nasty bruise on the side of his left thigh where he stated he landed on a concrete block when he was thrown by the blast. He is going to be stiff and sore from the bruising and the fall, his various punctures and cuts should be monitored for infection, and movement in his right arm should be extremely restricted for a week to ten days. He has a total of 32 stitches in his wounds, which should also be monitored and removed in seven to ten days. He will be kept overnight for observation and to monitor his pain level. If all goes well, he will be released sometime tomorrow with the understanding that he needs to have someone with him for approximately 10 to 14 days. All said, he was very lucky. It could have been very much worse!"

As he listened to the list of injuries to his young agent, Vance couldn't help the anger that was forming, aiming straight at Special Agent Gibbs and his "Team". Apparently, from what he had been able to find out, McGee had been more severely injured than either of the other two, but had been left at the crime scene **_by himself_**to secure the scene and begin processing the evidence! No, he had no trouble understanding where McGee's anger and distrust was originating!

************************* NCIS*********************

On another floor in the hospital Gibbs studied the face of his senior agent as he slept. It always set him on edge when Tony was injured. Even though he never said it out loud, Tony DiNozzo was "the son of his heart". He could see so much of himself in this young agent. The drive, the investigative instinct, the way he trusted his hunches; yes, he and Tony were very much alike.

He liked to think that was at least a little bit due to his influence on this talented young agent's life. It kind of left a proud feeling somewhere down deep inside him to think that upon his retirement, his team would be taken over by someone trained by him, using his techniques to guide the lives of young agents in the future.

Speaking of guiding young agents, he wondered if McGee was through at the scene and why he hadn't yet arrived here at the hospital to check on his teammates. He took out his cell and dialed McGee's number, frowning when he heard it go to voicemail. What the heck? McGee knew he was never to be unreachable. Why in the world was he not answering his phone? He waited 15 minutes and then dialed again with the same result. A try fifteen minutes later yielded the same result. Just wait until he saw McGee in the morning! He would headslap that young man so hard his grandchildren would still be reeling from it when they graduated high school!

*************************** NCIS *********************

Meanwhile:

In a room just down the hall and around a corner, Ducky sat in a chair beside the bed of a sedated young man he deeply cared about, staring at the caller ID of Timothy's phone as it vibrated in his hand, announcing another call. He wondered sadly why Gibbs chose now of all times to try to call the young man. Why didn't he call when it would have counted? Uncharacteristically, the elderly doctor looked his age as he powered down his young friend's phone with a sad sigh. "Oh, Jethro! I wonder if you know what you have done this time? . . . Or if you even care?"

**************************** NCIS********************

It was three hours later than his normal arrival time before Gibbs made his way into the Navy yard, carrying his third cup of coffee of the morning with him. He had just returned from getting Tony settled in the guest room at his house after his release from the hospital, and was now ready to "take care of business". As the elevator doors opened and he strode aggressively into the bullpen, determined to take a strip of flesh off McGee for being unreachable last night and this morning and for not informing his boss what he had found at the scene of the explosion. It gave him momentary pause when his plan of attack was halted by the intended recipitee not being present. His gear was not stored under his desk and his computer was not powered up, it looked as if he hadn't even been in yet this morning. Ziva sat at her desk, left arm bandaged from wrist to elbow. Speaking to her as he walked to his desk, he ground out, "Where's McGee?"

Looking up at what she had apparently been intently working on, Ziva quickly gauged his mood and responded, "I have not seen him as yet this morning. I was surprised, as he is usually the first of us in the office each day. How is Tony?"

"They released him this morning. Took him to my house, he's s'posed to lay low and rest a few days. Figure we'll see him back in here sometime tomorrow. You know how he pushes the envelope." was Gibb's reply. He turned to his desk phone and dialed. "Abby, need you to do a trace on McGee's phone for me." "McGee's phone? But Gibbs . . . " came the expected response.

"Yes, Abby. He's not in yet this morning, and I haven't been able to reach him all night or this morning. He's not answering. So, Yes, I need you to trace . . ." his voice broke off as another voice cut through what he was saying to Abby.

"So you are finally worried about him, eh, Agent Gibbs? Or are you just mad at him because he's not responding?" came the caustic voice of Leon Vance.

"Later, Abs." Gibbs said into the phone distractedly. Looking up at the balcony where Vance had apparently been watching, he rose to his feet and quickly made his way up the stairs, following the Director as he entered his office.

"Please hold all calls, Pam, unless it is from one of these two contacts, and he handed her a piece of paper.

"Yes, sir." was her polite response.

Sitting behind his desk, he waited until Gibbs stood in front of him, stance reminiscent of the military's "parade rest". Looking at the aggressive posture and angry features of the man in front of him, he pondered the hidden steel that enabled mild-mannered Tim McGee to last the five years that he had been on Gibbs team. "You have a problem that I should know about, Gibbs?"

"Gee, ya think, Leon? I got two on my team out with injuries, and one God knows where. Yeah, I might have a problem." was Gibbs short reply.

"Three." was Vance's vague response.

"What? Three what? Come on, Leon, I don't have time for games. I need to find McGee and figure out what happened at the house."

"I said, 'Three', Gibbs. You have three injured members of your team, as you would know if you cared enough to have asked one simple question yesterday. TELL ME! Did you even consider Agent McGee after the explosion, or was all your concern on your "surrogate son" and your "foster child"?" came Vance's biting answer. "Did you even look at Agent McGee? If so, your powers of observation need some reschooling. It only took one glance for Talbot to see that McGee was injured. Of course, that was over THREE HOURS after said injury occurred. What were you thinking of leaving him there with no transportation? Did you even stop to consider that there was no cell phone coverage in that area? What would he have done if the perpetrator had returned? What _did_ he do, injured and alone, at the scene of his injury? He did the only thing he knew to do. He secured the scene, started processing, and waited. He waited over three hours for relief that should have been there in less than thirty minutes! Special Agent Talbot immediately took him to the ER, where McGee practically begged them to call Dr. Mallard **_instead_**of you. By the way, you are no longer McGee's next of kin on his medical record, nor is DiNozzo his emergency contact."

As Leon spoke, he watched the aggressive posture and anger fade gradually from Gibbs, gradually giving way to concern, mixed with shame and self-recrimination. As the Director finished his lecture, Gibbs turned as if to leave the room. "Where do you think you are going, Agent Gibbs?"

"To the hospital, to see my man, where ya think, Leon?"

"First, he is no longer your man. Second, he doesn't want to see you or any member of your team. He has been quite specific about it."

Gibbs turned back, sinking down into the chair in front of Vance's desk as if he didn't have the strength left to stand. "No longer mine? You yanking him from the team, Leon?"

"No, Gibbs." Vance brought up his hand and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Want to guess where I spent my night? Like you, I spent my night at the hospital. Unlike you, resting quietly at the bedside of your team mate, I spent mine pacing beside a bed, trying hard to not go to DiNozzo's room and knock some sense into you. When I wasn't pacing, I was talking, trying to talk a young and talented agent, one of the best I have seen coming up in the agency in years, into not just turning in his badge and leaving."

"Leaving! You mean he WANTS to quit? But this is his dream, he has wanted to be a NCIS agent on the MCRT since his mother and sister's murders when he was in his early teens!" Gibbs was appalled.

"Yes, Gibbs, he wanted to quit, but I talked him out of it. He is staying with NCIS, but he will not be on your team any longer. He stated last night that for the past few years he has felt his trust in his fellow team members wearing away, but he stayed because he felt that he could depend on you. After yesterday's debacle, he no longer feels that way. In fact, let me quote you one sentence that he said to me that convinced me that he was right. He said 'If I keep on, our adversaries aren't going to kill me . . . my teammates will!' and he firmly believes it."

"He . . . he doesn't trust us? He thinks we would . . . And he believes it, Leon? Why?" came Gibbs confused response.

"Come on, Gibbs! Get you head out of where it doesn't belong and think! Take a good long look at how your team has treated McGee over the years. I know several times, and my guess is that there are many more that I don't know of. DiNozzo spreading the rumor that he was gay during McGee's first month on your team, and him narrowly escaping three separate instances of bashing . . . the last time only due to the fact that he drew his weapon to defend himself. There's the Mikal Mawher incident, the drug dog attack fiasco, Mexico with Ms. Scuito where he very easily could have lost his life due to her determination to get her own way, you forcing him to enter that mosquito-infested hot tub, DiNozzo fooling him into not volunteering and me into calling him out on it in front of everyone. How many times has he been tazered with DiNozzo doing nothing but making him the butt of several jokes because of it, not to mention superglue and other harrasment? Sounds like a bunch of high school bullies if you ask me!"

"He held out as long as he could, Gibbs. He was okay as long as he felt he could count on you. But yesterday, you left him out there, alone, injured, abandoned, and you didn't even ask him if he was hurt before you left with the others. You know what, Gibbs? He was injured worse than the other two. He had been peppered with rocks, boards, and had shrapnel STUCK in him, literally nailing his jacket and shirt on, and YOU didn't notice? Did you even look at him, or did you even care?

Gibbs just sat there, stunned, shaken to his core. It had come home to him in a rush that he had broken his own rules. He had "screwed over his partner-or in this case his teammate. He had "assumed"-wrongly, that McGee was okay at the scene. He had "wasted good"-and McGee was good and getting better. He had taken something for granted-that McGee would always be there and just take whatever was handed to him without complaint. To top it all off, he had broken the "Marine Code" that he had lived by for so long-he had left a man behind.

After leaving Vance's office, Gibbs was remarkably quiet and moody when he returned to his desk. Several covert glances later, Ziva quietly approached his desk. "Gibbs, may I ask a question?"

Not really giving her an answer, he simply raised his eyes to her face and waited.

"What is wrong? You have said nothing since coming back from your meeting with the Director. Has something happened? Where is McGee?" Her eyes searched his, seeking understanding.

"Ziva, pack it in. Get Abby and the two of you meet me at my house in an hour." As he spoke, he pocketed his badge, ID, and weapon. "I need to talk to Ducky." He turned and left her there, wishing she understood just what was happening.

************************NCIS***********************

At Bethesda Naval Hospital, Ducky was helping a slightly woozy McGee replace the immobilizer on his right arm after getting dressed. The nurse had just arrived to help process the papers for his release. Leaving the room for a moment while the nurses kept Timothy busy signing form after form, he approached the nursing desk to see if he could speak with Dr. Volner one last time before leaving with his young friend. Glancing down the hall, he saw a familiar silver-haired head just leaving the elevator and turning to the nursing desk. Dreading the approaching confrontation, he waited for Gibbs to reach him before he put one hand up, effectively halting Gibbs in his tracks.

"Before you ask, Jethro, yes, he is being released soon. He is taking medical leave for at least the next three weeks. He is not returning to his apartment and I **_will not _**disclose where he is going to be during his recovery. And No, you cannot see him. He does not want to see you or any of the team, at least until he is recovered."

"Duck, I need to see him, just for a minute or two! I need to set things right with him." Gibbs began.

"Jethro, I don't know what to tell you. Right now, he is hurting, both physically and emotionally, and he really does not need the complication of what can potentially become an argument. I will NOT allow Timothy's health to be compromised by more stress than he is currently under. Don't try to find him. And, no, he will not be staying with me, because I knew that you would just wait until I was at work or busy doing something else, and you would barge in on him. Now, Jethro, I must return and assist Timothy."

As Ducky turned to go, Gibbs reached out a hand and caught his arm, effectively stopping him for a moment. "Duck, give him a message for me, then. Tell him . . . tell him 'I'm sorry', and that I would really like to talk with him and make things right."

"I will tell him, Jethro. However, I cannot promise he will change his mind. He is much like you in that once his mind is made up, he stands fast on his decision. He feels like he is not wanted on your team, merely used for his computer expertise and otherwise simply tolerated, and after this disaster he feels betrayed by the last person on the team that he trusted." and with that Ducky continued on his way back to Tim, leaving Gibbs just standing there in the hallway.

**********************NCIS************************************

"We are here, Timothy. Wake up, lad." Ducky's familiar voice cut through the medically-induced slumber that had overtaken him in the car. "Come, let me help you. Careful now." Having maneuvered McGee out of the car and got him standing, albeit somewhat unsteadily, he then took Tim's good arm and helped him onto the porch of an unfamiliar house.

Once at the door, they were greeted by the smiling but concerned face of Jackie Vance. "Oh, Dr. Mallard, Agent McGee, I didn't expect you quite this early. Come on in! Let's get you in the guest room and get you settled so that you can rest."

It showed the level of his medicinally-induced confusion that Tim never voiced a complaint or made a comment about how she should not be making a fuss over him, that he would just be a burden and they should just let him go back to his apartment where he wouldn't be putting anyone out. Getting the exhausted young man settled in the guest bed, they watched as he fell asleep even as Jackie covered him with the comforter. Laying a gentle hand against his forehead and then taking a moment to gently sweep his hair back from his forehead, she said, "He looks so young, Doctor. He seems so . . . fragile right now. Are you sure he is going to be all right?"

After assuring himself that the restraint that was holding Timothy's right arm immobile against his chest was properly adjusted, Ducky turned to Jackie, "Please, call me Ducky. He will be fine given sufficient time to heal and the emotional support that he will need during his recovery. Timothy's trusting nature has been severely . . . abused . . . many times during his young life, but this last betrayal has raised an emotional storm that I am afraid if left untreated, will result in the formation of a bitterness that will negatively affect his personality. And that would be the greatest shame of all, my dear." was Ducky's answer.

"Then we will have to see what we can do to prevent that from happening. I know that Leon is very concerned about him. He seems to think that Tim has a great future with NCIS and is very proud of him." She answered. "I will keep an eye on him when you are not here, and Leon and I want you to know that you are welcome here anytime, day or night. We will see what we can do about alleviating some of his stress and perhaps bring some lightness into his life."

"I thank you, Mrs. Vance, however, now I must take myself to the Yard and see what mischief my assistant has managed to get himself into in my absence. I will bring Mr. Palmer with me this evening when I come back to check on Timothy. He will be more than happy to help with Timothy's care. They are good friends, and Mr. Palmer can be trusted to not reveal Timothy's location to Gibbs or the others. " He smiled at her as he turned to leave the house. "Your husband has instructed me to stop by Timothy's apartment and retrieve his dog before returning tonight. He has assured young Timothy that you would not be adverse to having the animal here for the duration of the young man's recovery?"

"That will be just fine, Ducky, bring him on over this evening. I do insist that you call me Jackie, though. If you are going to be here as often as I think you are, the formality would be ridiculous." and with another smile she closed the door and turned to check on her new charge.

*************************NCIS*************************

Leon Vance just sat in his chair behind his desk, staring at the telephone receiver in his hand as if it was a foreign object he had never seen before. He had just got off the phone with Admiral McGee, calling the man to inform him that his son had been injured "in the line of duty" and that he should recover well given proper time and therapy. The response was definitely NOT what he had expected when he had called . . .

_"Admiral McGee? This is Leon Vance, Director of NCIS, calling to inform you that your son was injured while on a case today. Now, he's going to be all right but it may take some time and some care. He is in hospital right now, so as he is currently unable to call you, I decided as a courtesy to inform you myself."_

_"Your courtesy is admirable but unnecessary Director Vance as I have absolutely no interest in The Boy or his well-being. At the age of 13 he allowed his mother and sister to be murdered in our own home. His stupidity, cowardice, and inability to effectively protect them has been a source of deep and bitter disappointment to me, as was his decision to work for NCIS instead of joining the Navy and serving proudly as all of his paternal male ancestors. I therefore disowned him and have not considered myself to have had a son for well over 10 years now. The only notifications I will need from NCIS will be when the Boy is finally killed." and the call ended with an ear-shattering "Bang" as the Admiral slammed down the receiver on his end._

Wondering now how someone as amiable and well-thought-of on "the Hill", throughout DC, and many federal agencies as Timothy McGee could possibly be the progeny of someone like Admiral John McGee, Vance thanked the stars that the young man he truly considered his protege' had somehow grown up to be the person that he was today.

"Well," thought Vance, "Wait until I tell Jackie about _this! _She is going to be "Mother Henning" him so thoroughly that "baby bird" isn't going to have a clue! Wonder what he'd think of changing his last name to Vance . . . ?" The last thought brought a quirky smile to his face as he thought of his wife and children cajoling McGee INto change his last name!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gibbs left the hospital in foul mood, and arrived at his home to find the rest of his team waiting. Tony was in the living room with Ziva and Abby, waiting for him to tell them why he had called them together. He shook his head at them when he entered, then said "Coffee first." and left them sitting there wondering just what was going on.

After the coffee was made, he returned to the living room, knowing that what he was going to say was going to cause real disruption in their lives. Before he could say anything, Ziva spoke up. "If we are having a team meeting, should McGee not be here? We have not seen or heard from him all day. Is there something wrong?"

Gibbs looked down at the floor for a moment. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to tell you everything I know. Just . . . let me get my thoughts together for a moment." Taking a drink of his coffee, he looked around the room at each of them in turn. "McGee is no longer on our team."

Exclamations came from every direction at once, from everyone there.

"What?" from Tony.

"Why?" From Ziva.

"What's wrong with Timmy? What happened?" From Abby.

"We screwed up. Did any of us think about Tim at all yesterday at the scene? We left him there to process the scene while we went to the hospital. Did any of us think to ask him if he had been hurt? I know I sure didn't." Said Gibbs.

"Boss, it's Probie. He never gets hurt. Sure, he got his shoulder dislocated one time, and he got bit by the dog that time, but he just doesn't get hurt like the rest of us do. You know that!" Tony exclaimed.

"How badly is he hurt, Gibbs?" this from Ziva. "I wondered when I saw how he was thrown in the explosion, but he never said a word so I thought that he was fine."

"Did we even give him a chance to say anything? I was so worried about the two of you, that I barely even looked at him, never mind saying anything to him." was Gibbs response.

Abby rose in agitation, "Well, what are we doing just sitting here? Why aren't we at the hospital with Timmy? Come on, lets go!"

"Sit down, Abs." was Gibbs response. "We aren't going anywhere. I have been given orders that the MCRT/Team Gibbs is persona non grata at his hospital room right now. Apparently, he doesn't want to see us." Gibbs looked down at the floor. "Leaving him at the scene wasn't the worst. I didn't think to notify anyone to go relieve him until almost three hours later, and he didn't have phone reception there. Being left at the scene like that, combined with other incidents in the past years, and McGee has determined that he doesn't trust us anymore. Looking back, I can see where he might have gotten that idea, but believe me when I say I had no idea how badly this was affecting him."

"What? Why wouldn't Probie trust us? How have we ever let him down?" was Tony's immediate reaction.

"So what are you saying, Gibbs? He no longer trusts us so . . . what, did he ask for a transfer to another team? We have worked together for five years, why would he not trust us?" was Ziva's question.

"Think about it for a few minutes, Tony, Ziva, and you, too, Abby. Why SHOULD he trust us? How have we ever been there for him when he has been in trouble? Vance brought some things to my attention while I was in his office this afternoon, several cases where we just kind of left him hanging by himself without any support. Apparently you, DiNozzo, spread rumors that he was gay across the yard the first few months he was here and he barely escaped three beatings before the rumors died down. Then the Mikal Mawher incident where he got in trouble for what you did, Abs. The dog attack, none of us showed him much concern during that case. Mexico with you again Abby. DiNozzo - fooling him into not volunteering and getting him into trouble with Vance. He has been tazered, pranked, superglued, laughed at and insulted and throughout it all, he has not received support from any of us, especially the one person he should have had the support from without asking, me. He has apparently decided that after yesterday, he has had enough."

After his explanation, there was not a sound to be heard as the others digested the truths that they had just been fed. It had just been brought home to them in abrupt and unvarnished detail how badly they had mistreated their friend and teammate.

"What can we do to fix this, Gibbs?" was Tony's next question.

"I'm not sure at this point that there is anything that we _can_ do, Tony. I just came from the hospital, where I was turned away by Ducky of all people. He told me that Tim doesn't want to see any of us right now and that he will not be recuperating at either his apartment or at Ducky's house, so I have no idea where he will be going when he is released." came the quiet answer. "Ducky said that if and when Tim wants to talk to us, he will let us know."

"So we are going to lose a valuable member of our team, and our friend, and we must just accept it? We cannot try to do anything to make amends?" asked Ziva quietly.

Gibbs replied "The ball is in his court right now. Maybe when he is feeling better, after he has healed, he will be seeing things a little differently. Currently though, all we can do is wait." He walked to where Abby was sitting, crying silently, and offered her his shoulder.

**************************NCIS*******************************

Two weeks later Leon Vance entered his home quietly, placed his coat on the back of the chair in the living room and stepped to the doorway of the kitchen. He saw Tim, right arm now supported by a sling rather than the immobilizer, sitting at the kitchen table with Jarod, apparently helping him understand his math assignment. Watching quietly for a moment, he smiled when he saw the moment that it started making sense to his son; Jarod jumping up from his chair with a smile and gave Tim a manly "hand-bump" in his happiness at it finally making sense to him.

Looking up and seeing the Director watching in the doorway, Tim smiled at Jarod and said, "Well, now that you understand the formula, why don't you go see if you can work the problems? When you are done, bring them to me and we will check to see how well you've done." He started to stand as Jarod left the room.

"Sit back down, McGee. I'd like to have a minute with you, if you don't mind." Vance said. "By the way, thank you for helping Jarod with his math. We have tried, but we couldn't seem to explain it so that he could understand it. Sometimes, I think it's not a matter of understanding it, but just accepting it whether it makes sense to you or not!"

"I know a lot of people who respond to it that way, but then there are the minds like your son's. Some minds have problems accepting anything that they can't understand and catalog, putting it in it's place and keeping it organized. I can understand that way of thinking, and it made it easier to explain it in terms that he understood." came Tim's reply. "I'm just happy that I could do something to help him in return for all the things he and his sister have done for me during my stay here. They have both gone above and beyond in helping me be comfortable, and have been both helpful and understanding. You have raised a couple of great kids there, Director."

"Thank you, Tim. They say it has been no hardship at all for you to be here with them. Apparently, you have made quite a hit with them and I appreciate all the time you have spent with them. I believe that they have "adopted" you as either an older brother or a young uncle, and I know that Jackie now considers you as either a younger brother or a surrogate son. No matter what though, you should consider yourself a member of our family now!" This was said with a half-smirk on Leon's face.

"Really though, I have something I need to talk over with you that I think will find to be of great interest. I had a lunch meeting with SecNav today, and he has a good friend who has a need that may just be right up your alley. His friend has formed a special task force empowered to fight crime. It is led by a former Navy Seal, seconded by a seasoned Detective Sargent, has an IT person experienced in Law Enforcement, and their rookie is a 2-year police officer. They answer only to the state governor, and their closure rate is almost as high as our MCRT. Their biggest problems are that many of their cases involve Navy personnel and even being former Navy, their commander sometimes can't get the answers that he needs. Secondly, their IT person is well-versed in using the programs that are out there to help their cases, however, he has no experience in writing ones to fit their needs. I mentioned your current circumstance to SecNav and he has expressed willingness to let you be assigned to their unit as NCIS Liason for the indefinite future if you are willing. It has already been brought up to his friend, and his friend is quite willing to give this a trial run and see how it would work out. With your clearances and your skills, you could prove to be an invaluable asset to their team. It would necessitate you relocating, but I even received clearance for you to take your dog with you. Would this be something that would be of interest to you?"

Tim took some time to think about it. He really had no ties here in DC. He had no close family except his grandmother, who was never home anyway, always off on another intellectual adventure. He had no permanent girlfriend, and his "team" held no real ties for him - only regrets for friendships that he once thought were there. He would, of course, greatly miss Ducky and Palmer, and even the Director and his family, but if he could start over, make a new beginning somewhere where no-one knew him or of the circumstances . . . that sounded like something he would definitely like to try!

"Where would this new position take me, Director? Where would I be relocated?" was Tim's only question.

"How does Hawaii sound? Think you could suffer through the winter there, Tim?" asked the Director with a small smile.

"When would I need to be there? When would I start?" was Tim's smiling response.

"Well, SecNav informed Governor Denning that you are still healing from a previous incident, and that you would have to have time to clear out your apartment and put some things in storage. He even informed the Governor that you would be accompanied by a former Marine Corp Drug and Bomb sniffing dog. He told Denning that you and the dog are inseparable, and that where ever you were put up before finding your own accommodations would have to be somewhere that you and the dog could both stay."

"Director, I don't know what to say! This sounds like a fantastic opportunity, Thank you so much for your recommendation, and thank you and Mrs. Vance for everything you have done for me. I can't remember the last time someone has cared enough . . ." He broke off as his voice cracked a little with emotion.

Reaching a hand out and placing it on the bemused young man's shoulder, Vance simply stated. "Tim McGee, you have been an invaluable asset to our organization and you are an amazing young man and a good friend. I'm simply being selfish here. I don't want to lose you to some other organization, and if I can keep you with NCIS simply by sharing you as a liason officer, well, that's what I will do! I think this is a chance for you to get out from under the shadow of the MCRT and use your abilities to shine on your own. You will do well, I know it!"

**********************NCIS*****************************

_Three weeks later:_

Kono Kalikaua jogged up the well-lit street from her little bungalow, passing the Aloikai Hotel on her left as she swerved to enter the hotel's park grounds. It was later than she usually jogged, but after the wild and crazy case that just ended today, she felt the need to burn off some adrenaline before she turned in for the night. She had ran this route many times but usually during the daylight hours. The route itself might be familiar, but the people on that route were of a decidedly lower class group! She kept her eyes open as she ran, therefore was aware when she picked up a couple of watcher/followers.

Staying to well-lit and populated paths as much as she could, Kono noted when one of her followers branched off, likely to try to cut her off, she decided. As she turned a corner into the center of the park, she noted that this area was much quieter than the rest of the park had been, with only what looked to be one lone young man walking his dog through the area. Just then, the man that was following her put on a burst of speed, catching her by her shoulder and spinning her around. Allowing her momentum to swing her around, she brought up her right arm, palm first and caught him just under the nose with a wicked "flat-hand hit" that knocked him back and brought a burst of bright red blood from his nose.

Following through on the spin, Kono wound up face to face with the missing man, the one that had tried to cut her off. Before she could regroup to begin her defense, there was a guttural cry and the man was suddenly on the ground with a 90-pound German Shepard snarling menacingly at his throat. Turning back to the man she had incapacitated, Kono was surprised to see a young blond-haired man pointing the business end of a pistol at the man on the ground. Fishing around behind his belt, the young man brought out a pair of handcuffs, motioning the man on the ground over to the man being held in check by the big dog. Cuffing the first man's right hand, the stranger then passed the cuff chain through the back of a wrought iron bench along the trail, then attached the cuff to the left hand of the second attacker.

"There, that should hold them until help can arrive." Stated the tall blond, turning to Kono and asking "Are you all right, ma'am?" He looked her over quickly, then brought a cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He looked something up on the phone quite quickly, then dialed a number. "Hello, Police? I . . . Just a moment . . . " and he turned to face her.

"May I use your phone to talk to the police? I can get things done in a hurry if you will let me." Kono stated.

"Well . . . sure . . . Here you go." Stated the confused blond.

Taking the phone from Tim's hand, Kono started a report. "This is Kono Kalikaua with 5-0. I was just in an altercation with two assailants in the Aloikai Hotel's Park. I need officers on the scene and transportation for two to lockup. I have a witness with me here, and we will both need to give our information. . . Okay, thank you." And with that she handed Tim back his phone.

"Ahhhh, I see!" Said Tim, smiling at the attractive 5-0 officer. "Off duty?" He asked.

"How do you know I wasn't undercover?" Kono asked.

"No. If you had been undercover, you would have had backup and wouldn't have had to call for officers to come to the scene." Tim stated confidently. "You must be off duty . . . say just off a case and worked up about something, taking a while to relax-so you decided to burn off some energy with some exercise. These guys either thought you looked like an easy target or have some sort of grudge against you. Either way, they picked the wrong night for it!"

Laughing, Kono extended her right hand, "Kono Kalikaua, Hawaii 5-0. And you?"

"Special Agent Timothy McGee. Hopefully as of tomorrow, NCIS Liason with 5-0." Tim stated, shaking her hand.

"Uh-oh!" Kono muttered. "Steve must not know about this yet, otherwise I am quite sure that we would have heard about it by now!"

"Problems?" Tim asked, wondering if he had heard her correctly. They didn't even know he was supposed to be here tomorrow?

"No, not really," she stated, "just our boss is kinda . . . set in his ways, I guess, and doesn't like surprises. He'll adjust-given enough time . . . " and she trailed off uncertainly. "But I for one am very glad to meet you and am looking forward to working with you."

Just then the officers arrived, causing Jet to growl from where he was watching the prisoners intently.

"Stand down, Jett!" Came the brisk order in a no-nonsense tone of voice from the handsome young NCIS agent. "Let the officers do their jobs!"

Showing their identification and then efficiently giving their reports to the arriving officers, soon Kono and Tim were walking back toward the Aloikai Hotel where Tim and Jett were staying. Walking into the hotel, Tim was somehow reluctant to let her go, and asked Kono if she would like something to eat, or perhaps a drink. Entering into the hotel's bar, Kono noticed that at first the bartender started to say something about Tim bringing the dog inside, then, with a glance of recognition, he simply stepped up to take their orders. Kono ordered a mixed drink and Tim simply ordered a glass of white wine. Gesturing the big shepard to lay down next to his chair and stay, Tim saluted the attractive woman across the table from him with his glass. "So, tell me about 5-0." He requested.

Smiling as she took a sip of her drink, Kono started explaining about the team, the office, and how they worked together.

*****************************NCIS************************

Governor Denning was not looking forward to his meeting with Commander McGarrett this morning. He knew the addition to the team that he was planning was going to be an incredible asset, but the Commander was very resistant to change. McGarrett knew he had a good team now, he couldn't see any advantages in adding another face to the mix. He was afraid of changing the team dynamic and upsetting the balance of how things currently worked. He was of the opinion that "if it's not broke, don't fix it", and never thought of how something that was already good could be made better. Planning his argument carefully, Denning thought he could possibly bring the hardheaded former Seal around to his point of view. If nothing else, he could just make it an order if needed!

Greeting Steve McGarrett with a smile and a handshake, he inquired about the rest of the task force, complimented McGarrett on the successful closure of their last case, and then gradually brought the conversation around to the point he wanted to discuss.

"I have a plan, Steven," Denning said. "I know your team is good, one of the best I have ever seen, but we have a couple of weak spots that I believe can be resolve with the addition of another member to your team. I have just the man, he has been highly recommended by the Secretary of the Navy, and with his technical skills and law enforcement training, along with his governmental security clearances, I believe he will be of great benefit to your team. He has been approached, practically sought after, by the Pentagon, FBI, CIA, NSA, DEA, DOD, and several private sector agencies."

Reluctantly, Steve came around to the governor's viewpoint, protesting some points, but believing that the governor had the welfare of the team in mind with his suggestion. "I need to know some things about this man before I welcome him in my team with open arms. I also reserve the right to have a "probationary period", where we can see how he fits in with the team and if my team can work effectively with him."

"Agreed. We will work with a probationary period for him of, say, three months? Do you think you can decide within that length of time whether or not you can all work with him?" asked Denning. "Now for a little background information on him and his qualifications. His name is Timothy McGee. He has a Bachelor's degree in Information Technology from MIT, a Master's degree in Computer Forensics from MIT, a second Master's in Biomedical Engineering from John's Hopkins, and a PhD in Criminal Psychology. He has worked as a Field Agent for the MCRT of NCIS for the past five years, where he was handpicked by their lead agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, within less than one year at Norfolk after his graduation at the top of his class from FLETC. He has a wonderful recommendation by SecNav, and I believe he will fit in quite well with this team. I think you will be very surprised when you meet him."

"Well, I will reserve my judgment until I get to work with him for a while. We will see." was McGarrett's only reply.

******************NCIS**************************

McGarrett entered 5-0 headquarters under full steam, heading for his office and not noticing Kono talking to a tall golden-haired young man accompanied by a rather large German Shephard. She tried unsuccessfully to catch his attention as he barreled past, giving a small embarrassed smile to the young man to whom she had been talking. She made a small "Follow me" gesture, and started toward the Commander's office.

Danny Williams had just entered the team leader's door, and his voice could be heard saying, "No need to ask how the meeting with the governor went, then?"

"Just another day of him trying to 'improve' our team! Danny, we are good as we are, why does he have to keep trying to make us better? We get the job done. We solve the crime and catch the bad guys. Why does he think we need help?" The frustration was rolling off the Commander in waves.

"Hey, calm down for a minute, Super Seal. I kinda don't know why you are up in arms right now. Is Denning saying we aren't doing our jobs? What, is he crazy?" came Danny's swift response.

"No, he says we are doing our jobs and doing them well, but he thinks he has found a way that we can be better! He is adding a member to our task force, a "Professor" apparently, some doddering old egghead that will probably be more of a hindrance out in the field than a help! He says that the guy has been "highly recommended by the Secretary of the Navy, and has technical skills, law enforcement training, and governmental security clearances that he thinks will help us a lot."

Steve and Danny were both surprised when an amused voice behind them stated, "Hey, I may dodder a bit, but I'm definitely not old, and believe me when I tell you that if I find that I can't be of benefit to your team, I will be the first to inform the SecNav and have him arrange my transfer. I just escaped from one nightmare post, I refuse to suffer through another." The last sentence was said almost under his breath, as if he didn't really want anyone to hear what was said.

Looking up, the two 5-0 leaders saw that the tall golden-blond man that had been talking to Kono when Steve walked in was standing there, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. He looked to be in his early twenties, barely old enough to be in law enforcement, let alone have the educational background that he was purported to have. He was dressed neatly but casually in a long-sleeve button down dark gray shirt with light gray stripes, black slacks, and sturdy but comfortable-looking black shoes.

Steve walked over to him, looking him up and down, extended a hand and said "Commander Steve McGarrett, Team Leader, Hawaii 5-0. This is my second-in-command, Danny Williams. Apparently you have already met Kono Kalikaua, our rookie, and Chin Ho has the day off, so you will be meeting him later. Sorry about what you just heard, but I'm not fond of surprises, and the governor just decided to tell me about your arrival about 30 minutes ago. I hope it doesn't influence you badly about our team. One question, Kid. How old are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Tim McGee, NCIS Liason to Hawaii 5-0 and I am 27 years old." he said, surprising them that he was as old as he said. He indicated the large dog that accompanied him to the room. "This is Jett. He stays by my side, usually 24 hours a day. He is a trained bomb and drug sniffer, former Marine Corp dog, and Kato to my Green Hornet." He could tell that the comic book reference passed over the head of all but the SIC, Dan Williams.

"You saved his life?" Williams asked.

"Well, we had a rough and rocky beginning. My team and I arrived at a location to serve a warrant and I was sent around to cover the back door. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva went to the front. I called 'Ready' through the earwig then heard them at the front door just as a huge shadow with teeth hurled itself through the back door and latched itself onto my right arm. He knocked me backward and I lost my gun in the fall. During his attack, I managed to squirm around until I could finally reach my weapon, and I shot him. To make a long story short, I was patched up, he was patched up, we solved the murder and caught the bad guys selling drugs. It was determined that he had been dosed with the drugs before he attacked his handler, and was still high from them when he attacked me."

"After he recovered from the drugs, I found out that he was going to be put down for the attacks, but a co-worker talked them into adopting him. I really wasn't too keen on having him at first, but we came to an understanding. He had attacked me and I shot him in response. I kept him from being put down, and he has been my constant companion since. Like I said, a rocky start, but so far a very satisfying companionship." He smiled as his hand caressed the top of the big dog's head. "He has helped me out a couple of times since then, once when some idiot was going to try to break into my apartment looking for some revenge, and once when walking through the park and some jerks thought I looked like easy pickings. We have developed a very symbiotic working relationship. I keep him alive, and he keeps me alive." Tim gave a small shrug "It's worked so far!"

Danny smiled as he let the big dog sniff at his hand, then cautiously started patting him on the head. "Sounds like you've got quite a deal worked out there. I would hate to be the one that tried to pull something on you with this big guy around. What did you say his name is?"

"His name is Jett, and if you would let me formally introduce you all to him, he will accept you as friends of mine and we won't have any problems with him trying to protect me from you, unless you should actually attack me with the intent of harming me. He hated one of my old team members because the man was always pulling some sort of prank on me, and Jett thought he was trying to hurt me. It got to the point that Tony couldn't get within eight feet of me without Jett getting between us and warning him off. I had to quit bringing Jett in to the office after that because it interfered with smooth operations in the bull pen."

The 5-0 members came out into the main room and introductions were quickly made between Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, and Tim's big dog. The animal was actually quite well-behaved and appeared to be very intelligent. They noticed that his eyes never left the figure of his master for very long, it was apparent where his loyalty and allegiance lay.

"Hey, question for you here." Said Danny, as he was being greeted formally by the incredibly intelligent animal. "Why are we going through all of this while Kono is just sitting there laughing silently at us?"

"Well, Danny, that would be because Jett and I met last night, after he and Tim helped me out of a bit of a tight spot." said Kono.

Instantly all levity left the room while Steve and Danny went into "big brother overdrive". "What happened?" Steve demanded, turning to Kono. "Why didn't you call me or Danno?"

Quickly Kono explained what happened while she was jogging and Tim was walking Jett in the park. "So you see, there was no reason to call you when everything was under control and the perps are in lockup, regretting the moment the idea entered their tinsy minds to bother me." She finished up.

Giving the big dog an extra ear rub, Danny turned to Tim, "Thanks, man, for backing her up out there. Sure glad she was running your direction last night. Things could have gotten bad for her there if you hadn't been there."

"Hey, I can't really claim credit for doing anything except for letting go of a leash and putting handcuffs on two guys. She and Jett did all the work!" Tim said with a smile and a wink at the pretty officer.

"That's true, Danny. I took out the first man that accosted me, and Jett was really the one that stopped the other. He even guarded the two men while we waited for the officers to arrive to take our statements and transport the prisoners. We just sat on a bench and talked!"

"So, do you forsee any problems with Jett being with me on the job?" was Tim's big question.

"No, actually I can see where the addition of a drug and bomb sniffer could be beneficial to our team, Professor." came McGarrett's reply. "I do have a few other questions for you, though, if you don't mind?" He indicated the long couch in his office and they all took a seat, Steve at his desk with Danny leaning up against the desk. Kono and Tim both sat down on the couch.

"Whatever you need to know for us to establish a good working relationship, just ask away, Commander." was the reply from their new NCIS Liason.

"First of all, call me Steve. But what do we call you? Do you prefer Tim, TImothy, McGee, or can I just continue to call you 'Professor'?" was the team leader's first question.

"Any one of those four would be sufficient, whichever you are most comfortable with, although 'Professor' is a new one for me! One of my ex-team mates called me McGeek, McTim, McThirdWheel, McVirgin, McDeadEye, and any other derogatory variation of my name you can possibly think of. And that was when he was being nice . . . "

"Okay, Professor, we'll play it by ear, then. Although I think I might have given your ex-team mate a nickname or two in retaliation. Sounds like he didn't play well with others." Danny said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He ran with scissors and talked too much in class, too, but no-one ever stopped him, so he could pretty much do whatever he wanted unless it began to get on our team leader's nerves or interfered with the smooth investigation of a case, then he would be 'disciplined' in Gibbs own unique way of giving wake up calls." Tim replied. "What else?"

"You said that when you and Jett met, you were sent to the back door and everyone else went to the front. You were sent alone? I thought there were four of you on the team?" this question came from Kono.

"Yes, most of the investigations we did, I was sent to the back on my own. I think they thought they were either protecting me or keeping me out of the action by sending me to the back. It just didn't work out that way with this one that's for sure!" said Tim. "At least I got to go with them that time, about 65% of the time, our team leader would leave me at the office to do the computer work rather than let me go out to the field." He looked at the floor for a few long moments. "I never knew if he was trying to protect me for some reason, or if he thought I was less use than the others. I had been on the team two years longer than Ziva, but when she was brought to the team, she was partnered with Tony, and I was relegated back to the computer again."

"Sounds like your team leader had a problem." said McGarrett.

"I don't know if it was me, or if it was just that I'm technologically inclined. He is very old-school, he believes that only a certain type of personality makes a good agent and he leans heavily on the physical stuff. He is a technophobe and only learned to use his e-mail because the Director insisted. He usually breaks a cell-phone a week, and we started keeping a file cabinet drawer full of replacements for him. He would just hand the broken one to me and say "Fix it." I would wait until he was busy and then take the SIMs card out of the old one and place it in the new phone. The phones were all the same, so I think he really believed that I fixed the old ones! My other team mates and I used to laugh about it when we would have to replace one." He paused in thought, "I wonder if Tony or Ziva are going to be able to keep up the pretense now that I am gone."

"Okay, that leads into my next question," said Steve. "In NCIS, the MCRT is a primo position. Most offices have people falling all over themselves to get on the MCRT. What happened to cause you to look elsewhere, why did you want to leave?"

The look on Tim's face at that question was rather unsettling in that Steve couldn't really read it. There was a mixture of anger, sadness, and a deep pain that made it hard to look him in the eye while he was gathering an answer. "Let's just say that it was made quite clear to me that after five years of dedicated service, I was never going to be good enough to please my team leader. Betrayal after betrayal by my other team members led me to realize that I could not count on any of them for support or help, and our last case proved to me that I couldn't trust my team leader, either. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but after some recovery time and talking with our team physician and the Director of NCIS, it was decided that I could better serve elsewhere. At least I wouldn't have to worry about one of my own team being the cause of my death . . . This last case, my team leader left me injured at the scene of a crime while he took my other team members to the hospital for evaluation after being involved in an explosion-he didn't even ask me if I had been injured in the blast, just grabbed them up, told me to secure the scene, and left. Three hours later he remembered to send someone to the scene to relieve me. The team leader that arrived took one look at me and drove me directly to the ER at Bethesda. That was almost two months ago, and I'm still doing therapy on my right arm to build up its strength." He paused for a moment, got up off of the couch and walked to the window, looking out but not really seeing anything. He then continued.

"I spoke to them before I left. They said they were sorry, that it wouldn't happen again, for me to please change my mind. The big problem is, those are the same things they have said over and over when things have gone wrong. It always goes back to the same way, I always get the short end of the stick, and I'm afraid that I have lost all trust in them. How can I work out in the field with people who have proven to me over and over again that I don't matter to them . . . that can't trust them?" He asked softly. "I was ready to turn in my badge and resign from NCIS until Director Vance spoke to the SecNav about my situation. I felt that this was a good move on my part, I just hope that you will give me a chance to prove myself. I'm really not very hard to get along with, I promise!" and he gave a small, rather sad smile.

Walking over to their newest team member, the three 5-0 members all either patted his back, placed a hand on his shoulder, or in the case of Kono, gave him a hug. Danny told him "One thing I can promise you about working with 5-0, Professor, you never have to worry about whether we have your back. We've got you covered both on the job and off."

Kono gave him another squeeze and said, "You are one of us now, welcome to the 5-0 Ohana. We take care of our own, here."

Walking over to his desk and reaching in a drawer, Steve pulled out a leather case and handed it to Tim. "Welcome to 5-0, raise your right hand and repeat after me . . . "

And the others smiled as they watched.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N _ I do wish to say I am sorry to my followers of my other two stories, "The Meeting of the Minds" and "You Gotta Hold On". I plan to work more on them in the very near future, and I wasn't planning on starting a new story at all. However, being stuck in the hospital for the biggest part of October, November and early December with only my laptop to keep me company and limited channels on the television, meant that I needed to find a way to entertain myself - thus the birth of this story. I have it nearly complete, just tweaking and fine tuning things before I post them. _

_The good thing I have to say is that in spite of all the trouble I have had with my AFIB, I managed to get my Roux en Y done - and since October 29th, I have lost 52 pounds. Anyone who tells you that the surgery is the "easy" way out when losing weight is definitely wrong! My heart was acting up so badly though that I was literally spending 15 out of 30 days in hospital. I couldn't excercise in any way, manner or form as my heart was too unstable, so regular dieting and weight-loss techniques just were not working for me. We got me stabilized enough for the surgery, I had it done, and I am already off two of the medications that I had been on for years! My heart rate is stabilizing more with every pound I drop, and I am even able to start some light exercises, mostly nonweightbearing at this time. Hopefully with the weight loss will come relief from the pain in my back and hip also, and I can get off of some of the pain medications that I have been taking. I am hoping and praying that this surgery helps lead me back to a more normal healthy life! _

**Disclaimer:As usual, I am just playing in their sandbox. Please don't take them away from me!**

CHAPTER 3

The next day, Danny stood at the door and watched as his new team member settled into his new office while Jett lay on a dog bed in the corner. Tim placed a few mysterious electronic gadgets on his desk, then reached down into his box and pulled out a stack of books. Placing them on his bookcase, he checked to make sure that they were in the correct order, then turned back to his desk. Giving the books a cursory glance, Danny realized that they were a complete series of books that he had actually read about, but not started yet. Picking up the first book in the series, "Deep Six", he asked Tim "You read this series?"

"Well, yes, I guess you could say that I read the series." Tim replied with a cheeky grin. "I can honestly say that I have read each of them many times. I have read this series also." He said, reaching into the box and pulling out three more books. "It's a different series, but by the same author."

Danny read the inside jacket cover of the book "Deep Six" and then turned to the back jacket cover. He was reading the blurb in the back about the author, Thom E. Gemcity, when he realized that the picture of the author was actually a picture of his new team member. "You wrote this series?! You are the author of the "Deep Six" books?! Why didn't you tell us?"

Tim laughed, "Yes, I wrote both that series and a fantasy series called "The Elf Lord's Domain". I just hadn't had a chance to tell you yet, without sounding like I was blowing my own horn. It's not something that casually comes up during a normal conversation. 'Oh, by the way, I am a celebrated international author and blah, blah, blah!', I would rather people find out on their own than tell them!"

"Would you mind if I borrowed the first book in the series? I have been wanting to read them for quite a while, just have never remembered to get the book on the few times I have been to a store lately. I would appreciate the loan, and I promise I will take good care of it."

"Hand it here." came Tim's reply. Danny handed him the book and Tim picked up a pen, inscribed a few words on the inside flap, then handed the book back to him. Danny opened the book and read "To my new friend, Danny Williams, from Thom E. Gemcity. Enjoy!"

Danny looked up at Tim with a question in his eyes.

"Yes, you keep it. I have extra copies of each of them for just such occasions. I will bring in a new #1 tomorrow, and maybe a couple of extras to have handy just in case." Tim said.

"Gee, thanks, Professor!" Danny said with a flashing smile. Clutching his new book, he returned to his own office to sit down and get started on it.

About an hour later, Steve entered HQ, looking for Danny. He found him in his office, deeply involved in the story that he was reading. "Hey, Danno, what's up?" He asked.

"Just doing some reading," came the distracted reply. "I happened to meet the author today, and he gave me the first book in his series. It's really good. He's a great story teller, and his characters are so lifelike, that if they are real, I may have to hurt somebody the next time I get to DC."

"What's the series, who's the author, and where did you meet him?" asked Steve.

Finally looking up from the book, Danny asked "Have you ever heard of the "Deep Six" series of detective mysteries?" Steve nodded. " Well, the author has relocated here to Hawaii, and happens to have the office next to mine right now. The Professor has written five books in the "Deep Six" series and three books in a fantasy series called "The Elf Lord's Domain" under the pseudonym Thom E. Gemcity. He is a great author and the words just bring the story to life as I'm reading. It's no wonder that the series is such a success."

"Our new coworker is just full of surprises. I meant to ask him how he managed to get so many degrees plus graduate from FLETC all by the age of 21. He was apparently hired on at NCIS at the age of 21, and was picked for the MCRT just a few months later, right after turning 22. I have been looking into his background, and he is a qualified sniper, he is proficient in wrestling, boxing, and Tai Chi for self defense, and when I talked to the Director of NCIS, Leon Vance, he told me to not be surprised at anything that McGee might pull out of his hat. Apparently, he has hacked into every one of the databases of the Alphabet Soup agencies without being detected, including the NSA and the CIA. He has developed security programs that have been adopted by several branches of the armed services, the Pentagon, and even the White House. He invents on the fly and has managed to help solve several cases with things he has come up with on the spur of the moment. On one of his previous cases, he took down the security system of a major drug lord using his cell phone! Vance told me some of the people in their Cyber Crimes Unit call McGee "Magic Man" because of some of the things he comes up with. But that he is not just a genius with computers, apparently Vance thinks very highly of his investigative skills also. He said that Tim is great with witnesses and/or victims, and that his interrogation techniques are . . . I believe his words were 'definitely original'."

"Can you imagine having the Professor on your team and not using him to the utmost of his ability?" asked Danny.

"Like his old team, you mean?" Steve questioned. When Danny nodded, he responded, "Some people apparently don't know what they have until it is gone. He has a mind like a spring trap, he can out think anyone I know, and you would never know it by the way he acts. Makes me wonder sometimes just what he is thinking. For all we know he could be thinking about taking over the world, and with a mind like his, he could probably do it, too!"

"Makes it a good thing he is on our side, then, doesn't it." Danny said. "When is Chin due back? I'm interested in what he makes of our new team member. Kono said she told Chin about the Professor when they met for dinner last night. This could be interesting."

"He should be here in about another hour or so. He had to stop by HPD and pick up some paperwork that he needs to finish on the Inakolani Brothers case, and then he should be here. Why do you think it will be so interesting when they meet?"

"You know Chin. You know how protective he is of his equipment, and I can't see him being eager to share with a "Kid", even if he is a Professor, a celebrated author, and an experienced NCIS agent."

They watched as Tim went by with another box, again accompanied by Jett, headed for his office. This box looked like it was loaded with electronic equipment only. Curious, they left Danny's office and followed Tim to his. Standing in the doorway, they watched as he sat the box down carefully on his chair. He had already taken the computer equipment that had been on his desk and placed it on a side table just to the right of his desk, effectively making an L-shaped work center for himself. He reached into the box and unpacked a large CPU, placing it carefully on the shelf under his desk. He then unwrapped a large flat-screen plasma monitor, hanging it in a prominent position on the wall right in front of his desk. Again he reached into the box, this time revealing a smaller flat-screen monitor, placing it on his desk. He fed the wiring through the appropriate holes in his desk, and then crawled in under his desk to finish hooking up his equipment. After the wiring was complete, Tim reached back in the box and pulled out his mouse and placed it on the mouse pad on his desk. He reached into his box one last time and unwrapped a small electronic charging pad, placing it on his desk to one side of the mouse pad. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he quickly checked for missed calls or messages, then placed the phone on the pad.

Sitting down at his desk, he quickly and efficiently scooted things to where they were most convenient, then powered up his own computer. Turning to the side, he also powered up the 5-0 computer that had been sitting there when he got there. While waiting for the computers to finish booting, he glanced through his desk drawers, familiarizing himself with where everything was located, and to see what else he would need to provide.

"You brought your own computer?" Steve asked him.

"I built this one. It has capabilities beyond most office computers, and I have installed some of my own programs on it, plus some programs that I have adapted for my own personal use and some that I am beta-testing for different computer companies. I can use the 5-0 computer for shared knowledge and information about cases, but my computer is the best there is to run online investigation on. I have done everything from crack a seven-layer encryption on it, to hacking the CIA, FBI, ATF, NSA, and the Pentagon. I know how she runs, and she knows how I run her. She's my baby, and I treat her right. She knows it, so she comes through for me every time I have asked."

"Now you sound like Chin! He's our computer tech on the big baby in the main room. I figured you would be fascinated by it, I know he sure is."

"Hey, I am what? You talking about me behind my back again, McGarrett?! I leave for a day, and everything gets changed around on me. We get a new team member and I don't even find out about it until my cuz comes over for dinner? Man, is that any way to treat an old and valued team member?" came Chin's voice from behind Steve and Danny.

Tim's head jerked up in reaction to the words, was this new person angry about him being here? He didn't mean to cause any trouble with this new team. Was Chin going to be mad because he was a new computer person on the scene? Tim had been pleased with his reception so far from his new team members, but he had come to far and gone through too much to expect it to be easy. He was the "probie", there was sure to be some resentment from someone about his appearance on the scene.

Danny was the only one that caught Tim's reaction to Chin's words. He knew that Chin was just being his usual teasing self, but he also knew that Tim didn't know that. He could easily see how Tim could believe that Chin resented his presence, and with his insight from reading some of "Thom's" book, he knew some of how Tim had been treated by his coworkers on his old team. Quickly he spoke, before Tim or Chin could either say anything. "Chin, this is the Professor, Tim McGee. He is our new NCIS Liason. Before you step foot into his office, however, Tim needs to introduce you to his guardian angel, Jett. Tim, you and Jett want to step out to the main room and be introduced to the one and only Chin Ho Kelly?"

Everyone stepped into the main office room, and the introductions were quickly taken care of. Jett carefully sniffed at the new person in his circle, and reacted appropriately when Tim told him that Chin was a "Friend" along with another word spoken so low that the humans weren't really sure that Tim had actually spoken, but in reality was another command that Jett understood. The command that meant that this was a team member and he was thus allowed extravagances that casual acquaintances weren't allowed. He had used that command yesterday during the introduction of the other team members, and he knew that Jett wouldn't forget that instruction. The last thing he wanted was for his dog to be in trouble for "defending" him from a team member!

Chin eyed the newcomer with curiosity. He seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place if he had met him. He knew from his cousin that Tim had helped her out of a tight spot the other night, and that he was was computer proficient, with not just one, but two degrees in its mastery. She had also informed him that he had a third degree, plus a PhD in Criminal Psychology. The thing she hadn't told him, was that he was so young! Chin had been expecting to meet someone around the age of 40 or so, the fact that this person looked like he was barely old enough to drink legally, flabbergasted him. Heck, he looked like some of the kids that hung around down at the arcade. Wait a minute . . . arcade . . . Tim McGee . . . "Are you the Elf Lord?" Chin asked with eyes the size of silver dollars.

Shaking his head in amusement that someone here had recognized him, Tim said resignedly, "I'm afraid so! Yes, I claim the distinction of being the Elf Lord."

"Oh, man! I have been a follower of yours for a couple of years now! You have made some of the greatest gaming products that have come out in the past couple of years. You even have a couple of games out, Deep Six, Elf Lord's Conquest, and Conundrum. I have all three of them, and they are great games, very complex and each a star in it's own genre. I can't believe you are here, working with us! Man, you could be doing anything you want to do with the money you have made on your electronics! What you doing being a glorified cop?!"

Before Tim could reply, Danny spoke up. "That's not all he is, Chin. He is also the internationally celebrated author, Thom E. Gemcity, with the "Deep Six" series and the "Elf Lord's Domain" series to his credit."

"Oh, I also have a series of children's books written, about a blue bear and his human friend, Tim. They seem to have gone over pretty well, too." Tim said a trifle self-consciously.

"The more I learn about you, the more amazed I am." stated Steve. "Is there anything that you can't do?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes, I can't get on a boat without terrible sea-sickness." Tim replied in the same vein. "I also have terrible luck with women, and can't seem to get or keep a girlfriend. And I can't hold my liquor very well, I am a beer or white wine drinker, and that's about it."

"Well, Professor. This all leads me to another question for you. With all this Law Enforcement, Writing, Inventing, and Gaming that you do, do you ever sleep?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have to admit that I sometimes get in as much as four or five hours a night. Unless I am sick or injured, that seems to be the amount of sleep that I require to function at peak capacity." Said Tim with an answering chuckle.

"I didn't think to ask you yesterday, but where is the governor putting you up until you find a place of your own?" Asked Steve. "Do you have a car here on the island, or do you need us to arrange some transportation for you until you can get something?"

"Well, I was hoping to prevail upon one of you to take me down to the dock to pick up my car this afternoon, it is supposed to be here and ready for me to pick up at 3:30, and I would appreciate a ride to pick it up. As for housing, right at the moment Jett and I are staying at the Aloikai in a suite. It's nice enough, but I want to start looking for a house before long."

"Rent, lease, or buy? You looking for anything in particular?" Steve asked, thinking of some places he knew near him that were for sale.

"The most important thing about a house for me would be that it would have to have a good-sized fenced yard for Jett's safety." Tim replied. "I am open for consideration for most anything else. I would like to have at least 4 bedrooms, or at least 3 bedrooms and a den/study."

"You planning on having lots of company, Brah?" Chin asked.

"Not unless all of you are planning on coming over." Tim stated quietly. "No, I need one room for my computer equipment, workbench, and tools, and another bedroom or a study for my writing desk and stereo equipment. I would like to have a bedroom to sleep in, and maybe one for a guest room would be nice for if the occasion ever arose."

"Not planning on having any family come visit, Professor?" Danny asked. Being a family-oriented man due to his daughter, the thought of not having family over was foreign to him.

"The only family I have is my grandmother, Penny," Tim said a bit sadly "and she is such a traveler that if she does come to Hawaii to see me, she will probably stay for a few days at the ritziest hotel she can find, then be off on another adventure before I can properly greet her. My mother and younger sister were murdered when I was thirteen. I had been off on a weekend camping trip with my scout troop and my father was deployed onboard ship. When Mom wasn't there to pick me up after we got back, Mr. Dunstan, my troop leader, took me home and dropped me off. I went in and found Mom and Sarah. I still don't remember calling the police or them arriving, my next memory was of staying in a hotel with one of the detectives on protection duty just in case."

"My father was an Admiral of the fleet, and couldn't get home on emergency family leave until twenty days later. Therefore, NCIS was involved and that was my first exposure to a law enforcement investigation. My grandmother was out of the country and unable to be reached, therefore rather than turn me over to Family Services, one of the agents involved in my family's investigation, Mike Franks, took me in to his own home until Penny arrived home ten days later. Mike turned out to be the mentor of my old team leader at NCIS. He is retired now, but the few times he has been back to see Gibbs, I spoke with him and he remembered me. I think it bothered Gibbs that I knew Franks and he didn't know how or why, but Mike didn't tell him and neither did I. The only people at NCIS who know about my history are Retired Agent Mike Franks, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, and the Director, Leon Vance. I didn't figure anyone else needed that knowledge about me. I had made it where I was on my own, I didn't need them thinking I was weak or pathetic because of my history. They consider people like me to be victims. I'm not a victim, I am a survivor." Tim lifted his head and looked them each in the eye when he said that.

"I agree with you, Professor. Anyone who has been through all you have at your age, is definitely a survivor, not a victim. I'll dot the eyes of anyone who claims otherwise!" Steve said emphatically. "One question I just have to have answered before we go any longer. How in the world did someone your age get a Bachelor's Degree, two Master's Degrees, and a PhD all before the age of 27? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, it is possible. Especially since when I graduated high school I had just turned 14. I started college immediately after graduation and finished my 4-year Bachelor's Degree in Information Technology in 2 years, started my 4-year Master's in Computer Forensics and finished it in 2 years, then did a Master's Degree in Biomedical Engineering in another 2 years. It took me another eight months to get through FLETC, then I was hired on at NCIS. While I worked at NCIS, I worked on my PhD in Criminal Psychology, and completed it by the time I was 25. Director Vance just said I was a fast study!"

"A fast study, I'll say! And all the while you were working on other projects, inventing, developing programs and games, then working at NCIS while also studying for your PhD? Just what kind of genius are you, Kid?" asked Danny.

"An unqualified one. They keep trying to test my IQ, but apparently the available testing and scoring capabilities are not high enough to give an accurate score for me. The highest recorded IQ in the United States has been 190, until now. Mine has been registered at above 217, but they can't go any farther to accurately score it. A couple of the scientists at NASA say that their estimates center around 225 or so, but those are only estimates. When I graduated from FLETC, I had job offers coming out my ears, FBI, CIA, NSA, NASA, the Pentagon, even Steve Jobs offered me a position, but all I wanted to do was join NCIS and work toward the resolution of criminal cases like my family's. I've had similar offers since, I usually get 6-8 lucrative offers a year, but I do what I want to do. With my other endeavors, it's not like I need the money, anyway!" Said Tim, half in jest, half serious. He looked at his watch, "Now, who would like to give Jett and me a ride to pick up my car?" He asked.

After a serious debate, it was decided that Danny was driving the Camero, Steve riding shotgun, with Tim and Jett in the back. Tim was still trying to figure out how it was going to take three of them to pick up his car, but he decided to quit while he was ahead. Danny and Steve were giving off some serious "big brother" vibes to him, and he was aware that they wanted to make sure that he was treated fairly by the port authorities when it came to any "extra" charges for his car.

Reaching the dockside business office, Tim gave the person at the desk his paperwork, and they checked it over, checked his identification, then checked everything again just to make sure, then handed him his keys and told him where to find his ride. The three men and the big dog walked out the back door, following directions until they came to Tim's car. Danny and Steve just stared, struck speechless. A Porsche Boxter, that's what their new colleague drove? A blinkin' Porsche! And here Steve thought Danny was being extravagant with the Camaro! Tim had a Porsche! Steve was almost foaming at the mouth, wanting to drive it!

"Thanks guys," Tim said, unlocking the driver's door and letting Jett get in first. As he slid into the driver seat, he started the powerful engine and let the window roll down. "I guess I'll meet you back at the Palace. I think I remember the way!" and with that, he took off.

Danny was tinged a little green in car-envy, but Steve . . . Steve was practically begging to get to drive that car!

By the time Danny and Steve made it back to the Palace, Tim had parked and made his way in and was sitting in his office, looking over some paperwork that had been left on his desk. His new official 5-0 ID had come in also, and was waiting for him on his desk. He carefully placed it in his new leather ID/Badge case and placed it in his pocket. His NCIS ID and Badge were in his desk drawer along with his weapon. He did the same here as he did in the bull pen at NCIS. When not in the field, he "shelved" his weapon, locking it in his desk drawer as he had been taught. If there was need of a weapon, he had his back-up piece and a couple of knives scattered around his person, as he had been taught. He had learned the hard way, by both his own and his team mates lessons, that it never hurt to be prepared!

Steve and Danny came in, arguing about which was a better car, a Camaro or a Porsche Boxter. Danny was remaining faithful to his car, but Steve's head had been turned by the sound of a more powerful engine. He was fast becoming a Porsche fan.

"So, Professor, when you going to let your fearless leader drive your car?" was Steve's question to Tim.

"Well, let's see. Never? Yes, that would be safe to say. Never sounds good." was Tim's reply. "In the time I had it back in DC, I never let anyone drive it but me, why should I change my habit now?" was Tim's question.

"Awww, come on, Prof. Ya gotta loosen up a little bit now that you're officially an inhabitant of the Island. Aren't we Ohana, team mates, friends? Friends let other friends drive their car, ain't that right Danno?" came Steve's response.

"Danny, do you recommend that I let Steve drive my car?" asked Tim.

"Maybe just once to get it out of his system, otherwise he is not going to let you alone about it." was Danny's truthful reply. "However, I would ride with him, keep him under close observation, and MAKE him give you the keys back when the ride is over. He once kept mine for a week straight and gave me a ride everywhere I needed to go instead of letting me have my own car back. It took Chin helping me before I got my keys back from him."

"Well, I have an advantage that you don't." said Tim simply. "If he won't give me my keys when I tell him to, I will just sic Jett on him."

"You wouldn't, Professor? Would you?" Steve asked. After looking Tim in the eye for a minute, he said "Yeah, you would, wouldn't you. Okay, you can have your keys back, but I get to take you for a ride around the island in it. Okay?"

"That I can handle. Just remember that we will have Jett with us, where ever we go it will have to be somewhere that he will be allowed.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kono exclaimed. "I'll be right back, I need to see if I can find something downstairs in the storage room." and she left. About 10 minutes later she returned to Tim's office, "See what I found!" She showed him.

It was a bright orange collar with the words "POLICE SERVICE DOG" written in bold black letters. It was one of the collars that the HPD used for their police dogs.

"This should help get him in anyplace you want him to go." Kono said handing it over to Tim. He looked it over for a moment, it was broad and sturdy, with a good heavy duty buckle. It would do just great for Jett. "Come here, boy." Tim said, exchanging the old collar for the new official one. "Thanks, Kono! Now he can go literally anywhere with me!"

Kono turned and smiled at Steve, Steve gave her a wink in return. "Thanks, Kono. You did good. I never would have remembered or even thought about the HPD collars. I didn't even know they were stored here in the Palace. It was a nice thing you did for them. I really believe Tim would leave any establishment that wouldn't allow Jett to be in with him."

"You are right, I would. Bethesda Naval Hospital even had a policy in place where he was allowed to be in my room with me unless I was in the ICU. My team's physician, Dr. Mallard, would take him home to stay with him until I could have him in a private room with me. Sometimes, being a "person of interest" to the SecNav can have good results. Like coming out here on the plane. The commercial flight wouldn't let me have him in the cabin with me. They told me I was going to have to put him in a travel crate and he would be shipped with the luggage. NO WAY. Not only would HE not stand for it, I wouldn't either. I was willing to buy a second ticket and let him have a seat of his own, like they do for a guide dog for the blind, but they said "No!". I argued with them for 2 hours with no results, so I called Vance. He called them with no results, so he called SecNav. SecNav called them and told the airline that they had just lost all business with NCIS, they were going to start using a different airline from that moment on, that he was going to send me out to Hawaii on his private jet, and my dog got to ride in the cabin with me! It was rather a treat to see the look on the faces of security as I passed through the gate with Jett and we boarded the SecNav's private jet. Dr. Mallard and Jim Palmer, there to give me a send-off, really enjoyed watching them taking such good care of me. Really, you'd have thought I was royalty or something the way they were treating me. I think they were just trying to get me to talk SecNav into giving their airline a second chance. It was almost unnerving!"

***********************NCIS*******************

Reviews are inspiration for me, so please, REVIEW!


End file.
